


campus games

by drqmaturgy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, No Smut, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqmaturgy/pseuds/drqmaturgy
Summary: Currently obsessed with apex legends so I got an omi streamer hc. @RuiLuieRui on twt asked for hc’s so I sent her mine and then i turned it into sakuatsu??? he asked me to write it into an actual fanfic. I am bad at writing so I denied at first but then my girlfriend convinced me to do it so here I am. This is literally my first fanfiction ever so please do not criticise me too much ty.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	campus games

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know how long this fic will be but at least 5 chaps!   
> check the end of the chapter for more notes!!

Miya Atsumu is living in a little flat alone near his college. He finished High School a year ago and is now studying informatics. besides being an university student, he’s also a very popular streamer. He’s known as “tsumtsum” on his streaming platform and popular for his funny fall guys & minecraft streams. He streams as much as possible [with all the university shit going on] and is most popular for his minecraft bed-wars streams which he hosts with his twin brother osamu miya [oni_giri]. 

sakusa kiyoomi visits the same university as Miya but studies art which means they do not know each other since the campuses are on each opposite sides. Maybe some side glances at the cafeteria but not more. Sakusa is also a streamer known under the name “96omikiyo”. Meanwhile Atsumu is known for his funny and entertaining streams, Kiyoomi is a sniper god at any battle royale or rpg game but especially at Apex Legends. his aim is miraculously accurate without even using an aim bot. He won several competitions and is actually pretty famous in the gaming community. Therefore he has strict streaming times to fit everything into his schedule.

You could say Atsumu and Kiyoomi are each other’s opposite. One is a fun guy with hair in a wonderful shade of blonde, the other a black haired mystery. But as you say in physics: “opposites attract each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the prologue but kudos and comments are vvv appreciated!! I hope your hyped for the next chapter soon. I’ll try my best!


End file.
